The Pretty Committee's Glamibtion
by oh-so-cupcake
Summary: Claire is a complete wreck when she comes to live with Massie. Massie hates having the new girl under her wing, but when she realizes Claire could be great for Glambition, things change. Set in the first book. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters so do not belong to me. All belong to Lisi Harrison, and a bit of the plot too. But Claire is a bit... different. I had to change her personality to make this story work.

Summary: A different version (very similar writing-wise) of the Clique. I don't like Claire, but I figure I should give writing fanfiction a try.

---

Massie Block: Ruler of The Clique and the rest of the social scene at Octavian Country Day School, in Westchester. She knows everybody would love to be her.

Dylan Marvil: Has to fit into those skinny Seven jeans. Must stay away from those cherries.

Alicia Rivera: Massie's hot Spanish follower. Secretly wants to take Massie's throne. Ha, just might.

Kristen Gregory: Smart and hardworking. Her "Glambition" project for school isn't turning out so well, until Claire comes.

Claire Lyons: The new girl from Florida in old Gap overalls and white Keds – ew, totally nawt Clique material! She has to stay at Massie's huge estate while her family looks for a new home. In that time though, the Clique could "Glambitionize" her for Kristen's project...

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

12:30 P.M.

September 1st

Massie swung around in her white swivel chair from her computer to her bed, facing Bean, her dog.

"Bean," she said, holding her up so she met her eyes, "I can-nawt believe this is happening! I already have to skip my Labor Day shopping spree with my friends! But at least they understand."

Bean licked her wrist in return.

"Without this shopping spree, someone's going to get that lip gloss i I /i found in that Cosmo magazine. " Massie wailed. "But I suppose what's-her-name could become a friend... Ehmagawd, what if she has some kind of terrible disease?" she exclaimed, deep in thought.

The doorbell rang. Putting Bean down, Massie got up from her chair and tiptoed to her bedroom window to see if it really was the Lyons that had arrived. She watched as a girl about her age step out of the Block's limo. Suddenly, the girl looked up, straight at Massie's window. Massie ducked, and losing her balance landed on her plush carpet with a hard crash. Rubbing her knee, she got up and dusted herself off before peeking out the window again – this time behind the curtains, where anybody was less likely to find her from outside.

Kendra and William, Massie's parents, stepped outside to greet the girl's parents and a little boy who had been poking at their garden, probably searching for bugs. The thought made Massie cringe. She watched them pull him from the dirt and walk into the house.

"Massie," Kendra's voice called over the intercom, "The Lyons are here, come and greet them!"

Looking at the white speaker by the bed, Massie rolled her eyes and walked over to her bathroom, checking to see if her "first-impression" outfit was okay. She straightened her Hermes scarf (used as a belt, of course), checked to see if her satin mini skirt wasn't rumpled, sprayed a bit more of her Chanel No. 19 perfume onto her wrists, and slicked a coat of her new lemon flavored Glossip Girl lip gloss onto her lips. Flipping her hair and giving a last shake to her charm bracelet that dangled from her thin wrist, she posed in front of the mirror.

"Wish me luck," she told Bean, who had been lying stomach-up on her bed right next to Massie's. Selecting a pair of Prada flip-flops from her closet, she airily walked out of the room and downstairs.

Author's note: I'll make the chapters longer – don't worry. Please read and review! (Yes, I know it sounds like the book so far.) And FYI, in my fanfic, Massie already has Glossip Girl lip gloss because it's just so cool. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Block Estate

1st Floor

1:00 P.M

September 1st

When Massie reached the bottom of the stairs, a plump woman smiled at her and exclaimed, "Massie! Oh my, have you grown." Massie looked at her blankly, almost coldly.

"This is Judi Lyons, Massie." Kendra told her. "Say hi," she murmured, nudging Massie slightly. Massie didn't budge. After all, it was her mom's idea for her to make her stay home instead of going on her shopping spree she had planned. Realizing Massie wasn't going to do anything, Kendra gave a quick smile to Judi and said, "She's shy. It'll take some time to know her."

"Oh, that's fine." Judi gave Massie a reassuring look.

"And here's Jay, my oldest friend!" William said, attempting to fill up the dead silence that had fallen upon them.

"Nice to meet you, Massie. My daughter Claire has been looking forward to meeting you for such a long time." Jay told her, pulling a skinny blonde girl by the arm in front of him. Claire giggled and smiled shyly at Massie. With a quick look-over, Massie detected hideous bangs that had to go, overalls, and white Keds. Next to her was her little brother, whom they had called "Todd" when they were prying him out of the garden.

Massie waved slightly, like a queen would have.

Kendra clapped her hands together once. "Okay, why don't we go to the dining room for some lunch?" she said, motioning for the others to follow as she walked to the dining room.

The others followed, but Massie stopped. Whipping out her cell phone, she quickly typed a message to her friends.

MASSIE: HEYY. U THERE?

ALICIA: YEAH, SUP? GIRL THERE YET?

MASSIE: YA. UGLYY. NEEDS COMPLETE MAKEOVER. HER BANGS G2G.

KRISTEN: GLAMBITION.

MASSIE???

DYLAN: GLAMBITION! THAT'S IT.

MASSIE???

KRISTEN: GLAMBITIONIZE THE GIRL

ALICIA: PROJECT NO. 1 – CLAIRE GLAMBITIONIZED.

"Massie! We're waiting for you! Come to the dining room!" Kendra called. Massie quickly typed one last message to her friends.

MASSIE: GOOD IDEA. G2G. NEW WORD: GLAMBITIONIZED. LUV IT.

Massie flipped her phone closed triumphantly. Perfect. Kristen's Glambition project, why hadn't she thought of that before? Claire would be such a good first customer. Starting after school tomorrow, Massie and her Pretty Committee could "glambitionize" Claire. From Keds to Glambition, it was a long way to go. They had better start soon. With a smug smile she sauntered off to the dinning room.

A/N: Like it so far? Please R&R! I would appreciate any kind of comments right now.


	3. Chapter 3

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

2:35 P.M.

September 1st

"You have such a nice house," Claire commented when she and Massie had reached Massie's bedroom – under her parent's orders, of course. Massie normally would have rejected, but remembering Kristen's Glambition project; how Claire could be such a great advertisement on a "Before" and "After" poster, she had obeyed and brought Claire to her room.

"Thanks," Massie forced herself to reply. _Be nice,_ Massie thought. _Think of how much more alpha status you'd get from everybody – how cool would that be?_

Claire looked around, spotting a picture of Massie, and a couple of other girls – all wearing outrageous outfits that Claire thought movie-stars would wear.

"Who's that?" Claire asked, pointing to Alicia. "She looks like a model."

"She's Alicia, one of my best friends. Nope, she's not a model, but we could make you look just like her." Massie said. _Please let this work,_ she prayed.

"Um..." Claire looked resentfully at their clothing. But to make some friends... who knew what her new school would be like? Finally making her decision, she said, "No thank you."

"Oh, no, we could get you awesome outfits, and style your hair." Massie said, tugging at her own perfect glossy brunette hair that everybody thought looked like it was from some kind of hair advertisement. "Then you would fit in at school." She continued as an afterthought, giving Claire another quick look over again, checking to see if she had missed anything before. A flat chest – even flatter than Kristen's; Massie didn't know what to do about that, but that would wait.

Claire blushed and giggled. "Sure. Sounds like fun. So, how is OCD?"

Massie quickly shut her phone after skimming through to see if there were any new messages and looked up. "Oh, it's pretty nice."

Silence filled the room.

"So, um, when do I get this 'make-over'?" Claire asked, nervously shifting up her bracelets up and down her arm. "Or did you change your mind? Because you really don't have –"

"No, of course nawt, we'll start tomorrow afternoon," Massie said, giving Claire her best smile – it would have looked like a real one to the inexperienced eye. "You're really skinny. I can't believe you made those bracelets in kindergarten and they still fit you."

Claire hid her hurt. "No, my friends made them for me before I moved." she replied kindly. "Oh, and they also gave me this." Whipping out a camera from her front overalls pocket, she said, "Want to take a picture with me?"

"Sure." Massie replied, and struck a pose in front of the camera with Claire.

The phone rang. Massie rushed to pick it up.

"Oh, but Mom, Claire and I have been having such a great time! Could she stay a bit longer until I bring her to the Guesthouse?" Massie said, still in her fake mode.

"Aww, that's really too bad. Okay, well I'll send her down then." Before her mom could suspect something was wrong, Massie slammed the phone down and smiled at Claire.

"You have to go now. I'll lead you to your room, okay?" she told Claire.

"No, it's fine, I see the guesthouse from the window. I can get there myself." Claire giggled. _Why on Earth is she so jumpy? Does she really have some kind of disease? _Massie thought. Ignoring that, she walked over to her closet. Tapping her chin, she selected a pair of inexpensive Puma flip-flops.

"Would you like a pair of shoes? The backyard is pretty muddy after it rains." Massie said.

"No thank you. I'm fine." Claire replied, eying the other more expensive shoes she probably wouldn't be able to own until she was at least twenty-one.

"Okay then, let's go." Massie decided, flipping off the lights and walking Claire to the Guesthouse.

_Please let this end soon, _Massie thought to herself as she marched across the backyard. _Claire is such a... kid._


	4. Chapter 4

The Block Estate

The Driveway

3:15 P.M.

September 1st

"Isaac, what do you think of Claire so far?" Massie asked, leaning back into the comfortable seats of her family's limo.

"I think she's a very nice girl. You should be friends with her." her driver replied in return.

_You should be friends with her._

_You should be friends with her._

_You should be friends with her._

Massie shifted slightly in her seat. "Oh." she said dumbly.

"Does she really seem that nice?" she asked, double checking to see if she had heard right.

"You got it. Why? You don't like her?" Isaac asked.

"No, nonono, she's really nice. As a matter of fact, sooo nice that I was wondering if she was evil." Massie lamely joked, attempting to giggle.

Isaac eyed her suspiciously, but didn't push the subject further.

"Well, could you drive me to the mall? Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen are still at the mall. They said they would wait for me to do some more shopping before we have to go back home for dinner." Massie said.

"Got it." Isaac said, and drove off.

A/N: I know, short chappie, just needed a small part for Massie to realize a lot of people liked Claire. I'm trying to make them longer but... it's kinda hard for me. :P. I can't write much for each chapter, but I promise I'll try harder.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MALL**

3:30 P.M.

September 1st

"She's here!" Dylan screeched as Massie sashayed through the doors of a Louis Vuitton store.

Running to greet Massie, each bestie gave her a hug. Dusting off her outfit, Massie smiled. These people were her real friends, friends so unlike Claire. Friends who knew what style was, friends who didn't look like a cast member from _Barney and Friends_.

"Ehmagod, I lurrvvve your outfit!" Alicia gushed.

Massie laughed. "You got this whole outfit with me, remember?"

Alicia flipped her hair. "I know. That's exactly why I like it."

"C'mon, let's go do some shopping before its dinnertime. I have to be back by then." Kristen said, taking a quick glance at her watch.

Parading off with her friends, Massie felt delight surge through her whole body. Friends and shopping – a perfect way to spend the day.

Passing a Chanel store, Dylan stopped. "I wanna go buy some of that lip-gloss I saw in a magazine," she said. "Anybody wanna come with me?"

"I'll go with you," Kristen replied. "I was thinking of getting a new perfume."

Massie and Alicia looked at each other. They had both done their Chanel shopping a week ago when Dylan and Kristen were busy working on their project at school. "We'll go shopping somewhere else, text us when you're done!" Alicia called as she and Massie ran off for a quick visit to the bathroom, both spotting the hot guys in the candy shop.

Giggling and laughing as the rammed into the bathroom door, they quickly applied some more lip-gloss onto their lips, smacking them satisfyingly. Each taking a brush from their designer bags; they straightened their hair and dusted off their clothes. "Ready?" Massie asked. "We have to be quick if we want to be able to catch 'em before they go."

"Ready." Alicia replied confidently.

Pushing the door open, they sauntered over to the candy shop – stopping just in time to realize that it was, as a matter of fact, a candy shop. "Are we still going to do this? It's candy." Alicia whispered under her breath.

"We're not the ones on the diet, Alicia." Massie replied, annoyed. "Besides, gummy bears every once in a while wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Alicia stared at Massie, a look of doubt pasted onto her face. Rolling her eyes, Massie dragged Alicia into the store, not forgetting her special "walk" while she was at it. Spotting the guys in the corner of the candy shop who were loudly whooping at something, Massie whispered, "Which one do you call?"

"The hot one in the black shirt." Alicia said breathlessly, but she wasn't stunned anymore.

"There are _two_ guys in black shirts." Massie said, rolling her eyes again.

"Ugh. The blonde one." replied Alicia.

"'Kay, I call the hot one in the Yankees cap."

"You be my wing girl, I be yours." Alicia hissed. Massie was confused for a moment, but then she had remembered reading in one of her Teen magazines about "wing girls". You chose a friend to help you get you and a guy together.

"You think _I_ can't flirt?" Massie said, turning.

"Forget it. Just for some help, 'kay?" Alicia said, crossing her arms and hugging her denim jacket tighter around her body. Massie knew to anybody else it looked like Alicia had caught a chill, but in her case, she knew Alicia was just covering her huge boobs, a normal thing for her to do when she was nervous.

Flipping her hair, Massie boldly walked up to the guys, pretending she was taking a look at some candy and decided to choose some.

"Alicia, pass me a bag, will you?" she asked in her sweetest voice, albeit loudly. Her eyes were focused on Alicia, but in the corner of her eye she saw the guys turn around to see who was behind them. _Bingo, _Massie thought to herself cheerily.

Smiling, Alicia took a bag and placed it in Massie's hands. She knew exactly what this was, their regular flirting routine. After pouring some M&Ms into her plastic bag, she tied a quick knot and turned around to the cash register to pay. She gave another quick glance at the guys. Too slow. She had asked for the bag too early, lost their attention too soon. Thinking quickly, Massie dropped her bag of M&Ms on the floor just by her guy's shoes, making it look like an accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Massie apologized, giving her famous innocent look.

"No problem." he said, picking up her bag for her.

Massie's flirting engines fired. She boldly stepped closer to him in her Miu Miu heels and daintily plucked the candy out of his hands.

"Thanks."

His ah-dorable grin was everything. Massie had him.

An hour later, Alicia and Massie met up with Dylan and Kristen, completely refreshed.

"Gawd, Massie, look like you got a date or something." Kristen said, eying them suspiciously.

"Huh. That's because she did!" Alicia replied, screeching with laugher.

"Ehmagawd, what happened?" Dylan asked, eyes widening with disbelief.

"Let's go get a manicure and a smoothie and talk about it, 'kay?" Massie suggested.

"Sure." All the other three girls said in unison.

"His name is Chris Abeley." Massie began. "Doesn't that sound ah-dorable?"

All her friends nodded.

"We were at the candy shop," Alicia added, for the sake of it.

Dylan gasped. "No," she said with disbelief.

"Yes." Alicia replied, staring directly into Dylan's eyes. "Massie dragged me there. We had to buy some M&Ms, but it was worth it. We just gave them to the guys with Chris."

"Chris Abeley, you mean. Don't forget the last name. He's so of firsty-lasty status right now. And he was a simple target. He goes horseback riding." Massie informed them.

"So you going horseback riding with him?" Kristen asked.

"Yup. He asked me to go with him next Saturday, and Alicia was there," she continued, holding out one hand for the manicurist to fix and the other to pick up her smoothie to take a sip from.

"I know. And he was like, 'So it's a date, right?' Massie was just so cool with it. I had a target too; he ended up being gay. But cute." Alicia said, making a face.

The girls laughed.

"Ugh, if only we were there." Kristen sighed, but brightened up. "I got a new perfume. It smells pretty nice."

Kristen reached for her bag to pull out the perfume, but Massie's phone rang, with Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back" as her ringtone.

Flipping it open, Massie rolled her eyes. "Mom." she informed her friends.

"Hello?" Massie asked.

"Yes.

"Uh huh.

"Yep.

"'Kay, I'll be back for dinner. Bye."

"I gotta go home before dinner... and we've already solved that problem. Case closed." Massie informed them simply, shutting her phone.

"Lawl." Dylan said.

"Sorry?" Massie asked.

"My new form of 'haha that's so funny'. It's 'l.o.l.'. Lawl." Dylan explained.

"Right." Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

"So guys, what do you think we should do with Claire?" Massie asked. "I was thinking of getting her hair layered, and some completely different outfits, and maybe we could use some cosmetics of Glambition to make her in one of our advertisements, like what Kristen said before. But we would have to make those."

"We need a picture of her first, don't we? A before, and an after?" Kristen said.

"Yeah, we can solve that easily. Just snap a dorky photo of her, glambitionize her, and make an 'After' photo of her looking hot and sexy." Massie prompted. "But how would we make the cosmetics?"

"Internet." Dylan suggested. "I've seen tons of fashion and beauty tips there."

"Ditto. That's where I got my tips for what to do on bad hair days in fifth grade, too." Alicia said.

"We'll try that out." Massie replied, and shook her hands so her nails would dry faster. "Everybody done and ready to do some more shopping? I gotta buy some purple things for my room before we leave. White's not the color anymore."

"Yeah." Kristen said. "'Kay, let's go."

Slapping their money on the table, they sauntered out of the beauty salon.

**Author's Note: Like it so far? Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S ROOM**

**7:39 A.M.**

**September 2****nd**

"Kuh-laire, will you keep still for just a second?" Massie shook her gold charm bracelet up her wrist and lifted her camera up again.

Claire shifted nervously and giggled. "Well, you dressed me up in my worst clothes, and now you want a picture of it. I thought you were giving me a makeover." she swallowed, unsure if she should ask Massie what she was really thinking. _Yes, _she decided. It wouldn't hurt. "Areyougoingtoshowthispicturetoeverybodyatschool?"

Massie knit her eyebrows together. "What?" she asked, as she lifted the camera up again for the thousandth time.

"No, wait." Claire motioned for Massie to put her camera down. Massie did. "Are. You. Going. To. Show. This. Picture. To. Everybody. At. School?" Claire asked.

Rolling her eyes, Massie crossed her arms. She couldn't give anything away. So she'd play stupid. "Kuh-laire, are you poor?"

"Um... no?" Claire was unsure of what to say.

"Well, you're nawt making any cents."

"Oh." Claire shifted uneasily.

"Okay. We're going to take one more picture of you, and then we go to school. 'Kay?" Massie impatiently tapped her foot and waved her camera in front of Claire's nose.

Deciding now wasn't the best time to protest, Claire smiled and the camera. But why wear this when she had cuter clothes that she had bought at Gap over the summer particularly for the first day of school? Massie had picked out high waist jeans for her that were way too big, a dark pink Gap shirt too small that had a stain on it, and let her wear her Keds.

Massie quickly took a snapshot of her and then shoved the camera into her Prada bag.

"Go get your bag and let's go." Massie nodded to the Range Rover waiting on her driveway. "I'll wait for you outside."

"'Kay." Claire went down the stairs and out to the guesthouse. Massie watched her run like an LBR all the way and sighed, shaking her head.

Then she slicked a new coat of a cinnamon flavored lip gloss and checked her reflection in the mirror. She straightened her Marc Jacobs shrunken blazer and smoothed out her light pink silk tanktop. Her new Seven skinny jeans made her legs look longer, and her Jimmy Choo high heels gave an edgy look. Satisfied, she grabbed her Prada bag and made her way to the driveway and gracefully stepped into the car.

"Hey." Claire waved at her.

"Uh, hey." Massie didn't know what to do. "Scoot over. We're picking up Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen, so we have to make room." She shooed Claire over to the end of the seats and sat down.

"Have a good day at school, sweetie!"

Massie peered out the car window to wave and smile sweetly at her dad. "'Bye, Daddy!"

"'Kay Isaac, we're ready to go." Massie called to her driver. She hastily buckled her seatbelt and motioned Claire to do the same.

"Okay." Massie turned to Claire. "When we get to school, you will not follow me, act like you know me, or talk to me. Clear?" Massie stared directly into Claire's blue eyes.

"But why? It's not like I _don't _know you." Claire giggled nervously.

Massie glared at her.

"Uh, yeah. Clear." Claire nodded vigorously.

"It better be clear to you. Because if it's not, your life will be miserable. And you wouldn't like that. Especially at OCD." Massie warned.

All Claire could do was nod.

For a while, she sat there, staring out the car window and staring at the huge houses. The homes in Westchester were nothing like the ones in Orlando. The car stopped at a mansion with a beautiful fountain before the house.

"Wow," Claire whispered under her breath. Taking out her camera, she shifted closer to the window to get a picture of the house.

Just as she took the picture, Massie grabbed her shoulder. "Don't. If you get caught, the security guards will confiscate your camera and ask you questions about why you took those pictures."

"Oh. Okay." When Massie wasn't looking, Claire quickly checked the picture she took and sighed. It was taken right before Massie had grabbed her shoulder, so she still had a nice picture of the house.

Isaac honked twice. Slowly, a girl that Massie had called Alicia the other day sauntered over to the car. She didn't seem to mind that people were waiting for. She seemed to know that she was beautiful, and that she was pretty enough to wait for.

"Hey Leesh!" Massie pulled Alicia into a hug as soon as she stepped gracefully into the car.

"Heyy." Alicia hugged back. "Is that Claire?" she asked, obviously trying not to sound disgusted.

"Um, yeah. How do you know me?" Claire reached her hand out for Alicia to shake. Alicia shook it daintily and replied, "Oh. Well, Massie told me all about you. You're from Orlando, right?"

"Yeah." Claire smiled. So Massie cared about her, right? She cared enough about Claire to talk about her to her best friends. She settled back into her seat and waited as Massie picked up Dylan and Kristen, each one smiling at her and then whipping out their cells and texting them to what seemed like to Massie.

DYLAN: THAT'S CLAIRE?

ALICIA: YUP.

DYLAN: EW!

ALICIA: THOSE KEDS G2G, NOT KIDDING.

KRISTEN: OMG YEAH.

MASSIE: WHEN R U GOING 2 DO THE PROJECT, K?

KRISTEN: LETS START AFTER SCHOOL 2DAY.

ALICIA: DONE

DYLAN: DONE

MASSIE: AND DONE. 

It made Claire feel rather uncomfortable being in a car with girls texting things to each other that was probably about her. Thinking for a way to get them to stop texting each other, she pulled a bag of gummy worms out of her bag.

"Want some?" Claire asked the girls.

Alicia looked at Massie with disgust, Kristen shot Massie a confused glance wondering what to do, and Dylan looked at Massie with a pleading look in her eyes. Massie flinched, not knowing what to do. But she couldn't show that much of a weakness. After all, it was such a little thing. But she hated sugary things.

Shutting her phone and taking a deep breath, Massie said, "Yeah, sure." and dug her hand into Claire's oily bag of gummy worms and popped one into her mouth.

Alicia gasped. Massie glared at her and motioned for her to do the same. Soon all four girls were each digging their hands into the gummy worm bag – each one cringing at the sugary taste of gummy worms. It didn't make Claire feel much better, and she was pretty sure that this car ride wasn't going to be fun any time soon.

Authors Note: I'm sorry, I didn't exactly like this chapter either... I'll fix it... some day. Meanwhile, I have to get on with the Glambition thing, don't I? Please read and review!


End file.
